Plague Island
by Zound
Summary: The Paranormal tale Off. Plague island Enjoy :3
1. Chapter 1

_

Hello People Its Zound here!

This is just a story i started writing. Tell me if you like it.

Chapter 1: The Arival

"Hey Paul!" Yelled Chris shaking Paul's shoulder. "H- ...Huh?" Said Paul rasing his head "We are here!" Yelled Chris Pointing att the Island. Italy. I remember it soo well. The Island was now getting closer. As the boat went Closer.  
And Closer. "Hey whats that?" Asked Richard Pointing att a smaller island to the right. "Oh that one" Said The Guide. "That one is Plauge Island." "What?" Said Richard raising a eyebrow. Before the Guide could awnser. A Man stood up saying. "The Island is said to be Haunted. The people who enter. Never return." The man was speaking in a Deep scrathy voice. He was wearing a Brown coat. And a Brown Fedora. If i dident have any sence off Kindness i would have tough he was a rapist. Well. Anyways. We where att the docks. I sat upp walking out whit my friends. Attleast Joseph had the time to order a room att the local hotel. The room was very oldish. The wallpapers where flowers whit a Little green. Floor was wood. But something was not right. A note. Left on my pillow. "What the?" I said lifting the note. Its said 'Dear Reader. This is a ticket for the amazing night tour off. Plauge Island. Boat is stationed att the west side off the docks' Something wasent right. The note was old. And dident they say that Plauge island was offlimits. What should i do?

End off Chapter. Please tell me what you think. And if i should continue this :) 


	2. Chapter 2 The boat

_

The Paranormal story off. Plauge Island. Hope you enjoy :)

Show me support by leaving a review ;)

Visit my Deviantart Profile for some Bonus Bio's and Other Pictures. Search SaltSabre

Chapter 2 - The Boat _

"What are you saying" Said Richard Sipping from hes mug. "I think we should check this ... Tour. out" They were interupted by the Bedroom door opening. Paul steped out yawning slightly. "Whats all the fuzz about?" He said whit a tired voice. "We are thinking off going on this ... Tour" Richard said looking att him. "Alright .. Sounds fine" Paul said while poring a cup off Coffea. "Soo .. Where's Nathan?" Said Paul sitting down. "Hes out somewhere"  
Replyed Chris. Suddently the front door was opened whit a bang. And in came Nathan panting. "Whats up?" Said Richard "I ... Was ... Chased by a dog" Replyed Nathan breathing between the words. "Alright .. Soo wanna go now?" Said Chris looking att Paul. Yeah sure he said standing up. "Right should i bring the phone?" Said Richard. "Nah"  
Nathan said now walking down the wooden stairs. "There it is" Said Chris pointing att the boat. We walked on.  
It was two seat next to each other on both sides. In the front was the captian's seat. We sat down. I looked around "Oh shit .." I said pointing att a girl sitting some seats infront off us. "Is that Cristine?" Said Richard "Yeah it is" I said letting out a big Sigh. Cristine was Paul's Ex Girlfriend but what is she doing here. A man Steped onto the boat saying "Hello Ladies and Gentlemen. I am Carlos your guide!" The man walked up to the Stearing wheel and started talking "Plauge island Is a very special Island. The people Grew food and Vegetables on the island"  
He said Ponting att the Island while we where getting closer. "There is Baracks Food Facility Water facility. Even A mental Institute!" "Sounds like bullshit to me" Nathan wishperd. I pushed him a little and continued Listening "The fisher men say they hear the screams from the Hospital. But no one dares to enter. And the ones who does. Never Return!" We Were now 30 Meters from the island Circuling around. "People say that there is a Doctor. Whit a Birdshaped Mask standing on the docks" He Continued pointing towards the Island. "Over 100 pe-" He was Interupted by the boat Shaking a little "Heh just the wi-" He was interupted again this time by the boat making a load creak. I looked towards The town. I couldent see it anymore. Fog has surounded us. And Plauge island. "What the hell. Could have sweared It was sunny just 30 Seconds ago" I said looking over att Richard. "Dont be alarmed people! We gott this under Control" Carlos Yelled. Mumbiling something to the Captian. Suddently a huge bang is heard from the front off the boat.  
A large crack swipes trough the Middel off the boat. Screaming and talking is now heard from the other people as they Panic to gett off the boat. "Calm down people its alright!" Carlos yells. But then. The boats engine is on fire.  
The people panic even more. "Get down" Chris yells jumping on the floor off the boat. The engine explodes.  
Almost taking the whole boat whit it. I only remember the explosion. And the Shockwave trowing me over board.  
I woke up by Nathan pulling me up on land. Infront off me was the boat. On fire and slowly sinking. "Oh what the fuck"  
Richard yells putting hes hands on hes head. I look around i dont see Chris anywere. "Wait were the fuck is chris!"  
I yell looking around. "Oh shit!" Nathan yells pointing att the water. He jumps in now swiming towards Chris's floating body. One's hes on land he wakes up. I look up seeing a Information board. I rush to it seeing a map.  
I crush the glass whit my elbow and take it out. (View the map on Deviantart) "Umm Carlos!" I yell looking att him.  
He rushes over now also looking att the map. "Ah fuck. The other docks is on the other side off the Island!" I sigh looking over to the Reception building. "Common i say walking towards it.

End off Chapter two. ;D 


End file.
